Captivated By Your Voice
by animewriter808p
Summary: Mikan and Tsubasa get kidnapped by Reo. Reo wants something more from Mikan than just her alice and Tsubasa has to watch the whole thing unable to do anything. Mikan is mentally and physically ill and the SA students are trying to get ready for the school festival without Mikan. Will Mikan be able to break free of the chains that bind her mind, body, and soul, OOC and lots of drama


**(A/N: Hi everyone this is Eri here and I have a Gakuen Alice story for you all. Read and Review if you will please. I have decided to make my chapters longer for you to enjoy more.)**

Chapter 1

Mind Control Break

[Mikan POV][Courtyard]

I was late for my S.A. class and now I was running through the empty courtyard. I spotted my dear Tsubasa-senpai in a tree not to far away from me. I started to flush when I called him my dear Tsubasa…..EH!...I shake my head to erase those thoughts and I was about to call out to him but a hand covered my mouth, shocking me I shrieked in surprise. Tsubasa wakes up and rises from the tree branch, my captor is very strong and I feel myself being lifted into his arms which makes me panic. I struggle in his arms trying to find a way to get out of his embrace.

I can't breathe anymore…..his smell, it smells like thick layered miasma and it sickens me horribly. I scrunch my poor nose at the smell of a rotten soul.

Tsubasa jumps from the tree ready to save me from my kidnapper. I turn my head and I see that it is Reo from the AAO company. The same company that the mother who hates me works for.

"Reo let her go or else I will have to turn you in." Tsubasa says getting ready to use his alice.

"Oh no you don't, Shido barrier now." Reo says and the man uses his alice to reflect Tsubasa's alice.

He reaches in his pocket and he takes out a syringe.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I ask sweating, my heart is pounding, my eyes dilated with fear of his next movement. Should I be scared? Yes! How would you feel if you were threatened this way? Not to good I bet, and no one can save me.

"Oh just a little something to make sure you don't defy me." Reo says and he literally jabs it into my neck making me shout in pain but he covers my screams with his hand. His hand smells like death and it makes me sick.

He pushes the liquid into my bloodline and not to long I feel like my body is being split into two. My alice is slowly being nullified. (A/N: Ironic huh, her alice is nullification but it is being nullified. Don't worry, for hurting our little Mikan I will make sure he pays.)

[Tsubasa POV]

"Dammit don't you dare hurt her Reo, or else you'll regret it and that's a promise." I say glaring at Reo fiercely pounding against the makeshift barrier. He better not hurt the one that I love…...I don't want that but I can't do anything about this and it makes me sad. My Mikan I love you too much to let anyone hurt you.

My brain racks itself for an answer but it end up blank because no one is around and everyone's in class.

"Oh does someone feel jealous? I'll fix that right now." Reo says and he clamps his mouth onto Mikan's neck whose eyes are widened with shock. That bastard he put a hickey on her soft, porcelain skin and neither Mikan or I could do anything about it.

She tries to struggle under his vice grip but it was futile to even try. Reo kept his mouth there and a moment later Mikan screams, from her neck blood trickles down her and Reo licks it up.

Grose...

[Mikan POV]

Reo bites down on my neck and I scream and hollow in pain because I am now bleeding. He does it to the other side as well and that makes me whimper at the stinging pain in the crook of my neck. Please save me…..Tsubasa-senpai…..

[Tsubasa POV][Still In Courtyard]

I feel rage well up inside of me when he reaches in his back pocket and reaches for a cloth. I can tell it was….chloroform by the smell, the chemical will make you fall unconscious, oh no Mikan!

"Mikan don't breathe at all, quick! Its a sleep drug!" I scream out to her and she turns her head but it was too late when the cloth made contact with her. Her struggling slowed and she was slowly losing consciousness.

"T-Tsubasa-senpai….help…..m-me….." I hear her whisper and she fell limp into his arms, at that moment I was karate chopped in the back of my neck. I coughed up air and I silently fell to the ground.

[Reo POV][In The Car]

At last I finally have you Mikan, the girl who looks exactly like my beloved Yuka. Soon you will be mine so just wait. I love you Yuka and finally I have you now forever. You will never leave my side… I think to myself as I petted Mikan's soft hair, taking it out of its pigtails.

We make it to the hideout and I drag the two unconscious teens to the torture chamber for punishment of defeating Z, our leader and now we are like lost sheep without him. I use this as an excuse to finally get what I want. I throw them into the chamber and I make sure to chain Mikan to the big bed inside of it and for the shadow alice kid, I just chained him to the wall.

I can't wait for my fun to begin! I am so excited!

[MIkan POV]

I wake up to feel pain shoot through my head making me flinch from the sudden pain. I lift up my now lead-like eyelids to see Tsubasa and I were in a torture chamber. I tried to move but my body was chained with heavy chains. I look over towards my beloved Tsubasa and I see he's awake staring at the door.

"T-Tsubasa-senpai are you okay. Are you hurt in anyway." I ask him and he opens his mouth to speak but was interrupted. My eyes widen when I register who that voice is.

"He may not be but you sure will." Reo says slowly walking up to me with a sadist like smirk on his face. He had brought out a whip and began taking my clothes off. I blushed because my breast were actually bigger than Misaki's but I just tended to keep them suppressed so they look like a size A since I am a year younger that her. I don't focus on what he's doing but I look over towards Tsubasa-senpai's face. His face is flushed a deep red like a tomato. I know what he's going to do now…..rape me….

"S-stop Reo…..why are you doing this to me? I don't think I ever did anything to you so why?" I ask him, tears spewing out of my eyes. My body being slowly violated as my unwanted moans echo through the room.

"Ahh~….stop...it…." I plea but he only slaps me once more to silence me.

"Ugh if you won't shut up then I guess I am going to have to force you." Reo says leaving the bed that is now full of my blood, sweat, and tears. I wiggle around trying to slip through the chains but in the end its futile. I don't want my innocence to be taken away by anybody except Tsubasa-senpai…. Wait…. did I just say that? I shake the thoughts away and Reo returned with a syringe in hand.

"This will shut you up. It will make you moan only." He says and injects the mysterious liquid into my bloodstream. I feel my sanity slowly fading and my insanity replacing my innocent self. The darkness that resides in my heart is engulfing my light.

My blood began to burn inside my body making me pant heavily. I feel a knot in between my legs and I squeeze them together. My face turns from pale to tomato red, I feel my desire sinking in.

"You will obey me. That is an order,understand?" Reo says using his voice pheromone. He bends down and bites my nipples making me scream at the pain.

"No Reo, this is wrong besides aren't I a bit too young for you?" I say giving my best glare I could muster at the moment.

"I guess that drug wore off. Guess I am going with the stronger version." Reo says, his arm reaching for the table next to him and he pulled out a bigger syringe with a green colored liquid inside of it. He injects it into my neck and I feel the pain from earlier come back and I scream in agony. My eyes become blank and no matter how much I try to turn on my alice, I end up coughing up blood everywhere. Now my vision is blurry and faded, I feel my consciousness being lost every second.

"Wake up!" Reo says kicking me in my stomach.

"Ugh.." I say too tired to scream at the pain I am feeling.

"Now let's try this again, you will obey me at my every command." He says his tongue licking the outer shell of my ear, to me it is like I am being slowly killed. Which I probably am.

"Ah~~ Reo please….." I beg… wait I don't want this so why is my body doing this.. I look at Tsubasa with my flushed face. He looks at me and whispers something under his breath. Ugh, I feel drunk and suddenly my mouth just lets the words that are always on my mind slip through.

"Tsubasa-senpai I love you AH!. So ngh…. don't worry I kya won't leave your side after this. Even if we are...a year apart I will love you **AH**!" I smile at him brightly, trying to ignore Reo who is violating my body. My moaning never receded as I spoke to Tsubasa.

"M-Mikan...I love you too….please stay strong for me, ok." He asks looking up grinning at me with a heartwarming smile despite his blushing figure.

"You won't love him for too long. You will beg me for more! I shall make Yuka's daughter my marionette for good." He says his eyes dancing menacingly as the violet, purple eyes scan through my body, examining every curve I had. It gave me the creeps...

"Who knew that for a 13 year old you would be this defined. Last time I saw you had a flat-chest, no curves whatsoever. People do change, and I like it." He says running his hands up and down my sides.

*Whip,whip* The sounds of the whip hit many different parts of my body making me moan and scream from the pain/pleasure. I can't stop this madness inside, and I love it so much. What is going on with me? My body is just acting on its own and it slips out foreign words that no matter my protest I say it.

"Ah~ More….p-please~." My body pleas but I continue looking at Tsubasa and his dark blue eyes show pain, guilt, and anger. When I was about to say something to him I felt something hard poke at my entrance. Wide eyed I looked down to see his _thing_ at my entrance…...fearful of my innocence being taken, I was going to wait until I found somebody that truly loves me and my one and only is Tsubasa-senpai.

Reo pushes in me and I scream in pain, he doesn't stop there. He thrust forcefully breaking my hymen and he doesn't wait for my pain to subside at all. After some time he thrusts harder and he rides out his climax. I don't want to get pregnant! No, I don't want this!

Reo hisses and says, "Its so tight….ugh…. I am coming!" He says and I feel hot liquid race upwards towards my womb. I see white flashes in my line of vision and I groan. I am just glad that it's done and over with. But I was wrong, he kept thrusting and one of his hard thrusts hit a spot that made a jolt of pleasure go throughout my bloodied body. I moan really loud despite my protests..

"Ah, I guess I found it. Your sweet spot…" Reo says licking the shell of my ear making my stomach churn in disgust. He repeatedly pounded into my sweet spot making me ride out my organism.

"**Ah~! I am coming!**" I scream out the strong waves of pleasure makes me shake at my orgasm and my body spazzes out uncontrollably. My body goes weak and I collapse on the bed relieved that it is over now.

Reo takes a dagger and traces along my skin. My body wants to scream but I can't because it is too weak, only allowing me to whimper at the pain. The dagger digs deeper making my body burn all over at the touch of it.

"That will be a reminder to you that you are mine." He says his tongue making a saliva trail where the blood is leaking from.

"Well I will see you tomorrow, my marionette. Be prepared for it." He says unlocking my bruised, chained arms. I curl up into a ball, hiding deep into the bloody sheets, my cuts and gashes are still bleeding but I feel so numb inside I don't feel the pain. Reo goes over to Tsubasa-senpai and unchains him, seeing that he has not tried to protest against the wall chains.

"See Mikan, you should be more like your friend here. Obedient no matter what the cause was. Nevertheless I will make you bow before me, even if you don't want to you will beg for me to pleasure." Reo says smirking evilly he walks over to me, lifts my head up show my cold, dead, lifeless eyes that are full of torment and he kissed me full on the lips. He backs away and leaves me in my own distraught, shattered world. I only feel misery, anger, and sorrow in my soul, I just had something precious taken away from me…...my innocence…..

[Tsubasa POV]

I can't watch my beloved Mikan get violated and ruined by this insane man. I hurts my heart to see my MIkan get hurt and raped forcefully by the enemy but I can only watch and wait for a perfect time to go back to the academy.

"Ahh~ I am coming!" I hear Mikan's voice echo out through the silent room. The only sounds are of skin moving, moaning, and groaning.

After that little scene, Reo unchains us and Mikan goes into the corner of the bed and curls up in a ball. He talks about me being obedient and stuff, saying he will make her bow down to him. Make Mikan beg for him to pleasure him, *Pff* as if Mikan isn't that kind of girl. That was just the drug talking anyways. Reo lifts up her head up and I gasp.

Mikan's eyes show cold, death, lifeless eyes that are big and round like saucers. The once full of life, happy, energetic Mikan that I knew is now a cold, dead-like doll that is being used by Reo. I must break her out of here, for us…. To keep her sanity intact before she shatters like a delicate

piece of glass.

Reo bends down and kisses her on the lips, Mikan eyes go completely dull and she tries to push him away but can't for he is too strong. He breaks the kiss and leaves the room, locking the door behind it.

I rush to Mikan's side and she flinches and looks up at me with fearful dead eyes.

"Tsubasa…..senpai?" She asks looking up at me, her eyes searching for an answer.

"Yes Mikan it's me. I will break you out of here at all costs. I can't bear to see you like this at all." I say reaching my hand out to touch her face but she slaps it away. I look at her and see hurt and hatred evident in her eyes and it breaks my heart for her to go against me of all people.

She goes back into being a ball. Her cuts and bruises still pouring blood from her naked skin.

I reach out once again and hug her frail form. Her pushing and shoving seizes and she wraps her arms around me.

"I am so sorry Tsubasa-senpai. I am just so scared, what if another man tries to take advantage of me? I feel that I can't trust guys anymore but I know that you will protect me from them so I trust you full heartedly. I am just not sure if I can be your girlfriend because you saw me get raped and I let it happen. _Gomenasai, datte sa I just want to die._" Mikan says and begins to cough up blood, a lot of it.

"Gomene Tsubasa-senpai.…."Mikan says and her blood stained figure is still bleeding. I have to think of something fast or else she'll die here.

Mikan slowly tries to stand up on the bed, I snapped out of my thoughts and I see Mikan slowly falling, her eyes becoming dull and dead.

"Sore ja….sayonara.." Mikan says and she closes her eyes.

"Mikan….ne, Mikan….okinasai yo…" I say shaking her limp injured body but I don't get a reaction at all…. Reality hits me and I shake Mikan harder, my tears dripping on her pale cheeks.

"MIKAN!" I lean my head down into the crook of her neck and let myself cry. How come this all feels so familiar? Oh yeah, my fortune teller friend told me my fortune.

_Fate intertwines the two chosen ones_

_You shall be held captive with the one you love_

_Unable to stop the pain and sorrow that haunts your soul_

_Watching as her most precious thing is taken_ away

_Bounded by chains you stay_

_Confined in the dungeon surrounded by darkness_

_The cries from her are nothing but madness_

_Those once happy eyes, now dead and lifeless_

_Coughing up her lifeline, she slowly fades away into the eternal darkness_

_She uses her last resort to keep violence at bay_

_Bounded by pure hatred for the one who took away_

_The happiness the two share every day_

_If only the hands of time would save the day_

_Insanity takes over drowning you in the madness you go crazy_

_You end your life, your soul burning eternally for your sins_

_The unfair fate eats your souls and ends your lives_

_Go now and turn back the clocks of time_

(A/N: I made this off the top of my head, tell me what you think.)

How could I possibly forget this, it's based on me and Mikan's future. I just looked outside and I see the sun has returned so I can use my shadow alice. I also am able to use my Pheromone alice since I am unchained, but I refuse to attract a guy.

I untie my school jacket and wrap Mikan's unconscious form in it like a stray cat. I hold her in my arms and I walk over to the jail door. I see a guard with the keys to get in here so I focus my alice, careful about not dropping Mikan. I catch the sleeping guards shadow and I make it reach for the key but he wakes up making my concentration slip. I refocus my alice on the now confused guard.

"Huh, what's going on here? I am being manipulated!" The guard says and I make him grab his keys. The key goes in the lock and unlocks the jail doors. I hold Mikan's fragile form in my arms and run out of there knocking out the guard so he didn't scream for help.

I kick the glass window and an alarm goes off.

"Shit.." I swear and I jump out the window before more guards got there. Mikan begins to stir and I pull her closer to my chest as I run back to the academy. I run fast, so fast that I see the trees in a blur. I may have been known as shadow but I didn't think I could run this fast, is this even humanly possible? I ask myself making it to the city, it was night time so I stayed close to the shadow areas.

"*Cough, cough*" Mikan's coughing is getting worse, fast. I pick up the speed and eventually I am at the front gates of the academy. I see one of Mikan's friends Ruka Nogi with his animal friends looking everywhere and when I mean everywhere I mean everywhere.

"Oi! Ruka open up the front gate quickly!" I shout at him and he turns to my direction.

"W-who is it!?" I guess he can't see me in the dark like this.

"It's me Ruka, Tsubasa. I have Mikan and she is badly injured!" I say, my patience and my nice attitude leaving my side.

"Mina! I found Tsubasa and Mikan, there over here!"Ruka says and Hotaru, Natsume, Misaki, Narumi-sensei, and Kazumi-san run towards our direction. (A/N: Kazumi is Mikan's uncle, also the high school principal=HSP)

The gate opens and Kazumi takes her bloody, fragile form and carries her bridal style to the hospital section.

"Tsubasa-senpai where are you!" Mikan says in her sleep and beings unconsciously coughing up blood.

"Tsubasa, Mikan seems to want you." Kazumi claims motioning for me to come and carry her.

"No I don't think I can carry her. My legs are way too tired from running that long." I say and he walks off.

Narumi-sensei and the other flock behind him while I walk a little slower because I am tired from that long run. Misaki walks along side me opening her mouth to say something but then closing it unsure if she should say what she wants to say.

"If you got something to say then just say it." I say stopping in my tracks and Misaki stopped as well staring at me. Her eyes showed something I never thought they could….Love.

"Um T-Tsubasa-kun I-I love you!" Misaki says leaning forward into me.

xxxxxxxx

_Well that's it for now. Read and review for another chapter. I will make chapter 2 soon but it will be a while. My goal is to have at least 10 or more chapters._


End file.
